


《求忘》

by Xuyi187



Category: all撒 - Fandom, 白撒
Genre: M/M, 白撒 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuyi187/pseuds/Xuyi187
Summary: 球坛AU球员白×助教撒结尾微量何撒ooc＋bug＋私设切勿上升真人
Relationships: 白敬亭/撒贝宁
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	《求忘》

我是MZ足球俱乐部的更衣室管理员。

最近发现了一件奇怪的事儿。

每每打完比赛散场，球员换完衣服离开后，更衣室的门总从里面反锁住，怎么拉扯也打不开，但是第二天又完好如初。而这是我自接管更衣室以来在紧锁的大门门口听见隐忍喘息声的第三个星期。这样的事情使我百思不解。

我原本秉承着只要不破坏更衣室内部环境让我倒贴工资补偿的原则向来睁一只眼闭一只眼，对偷听隐私这样的作为没有丝毫兴趣，可接连好几星期了，又很纳闷谁会留在这样一个很大几率被别人发现的小空间里三番五次搞羞耻play，虽然房里为照顾球员隐私没有安装任何摄像头，但万一被哪位巡逻的上级领导撞见，我这个管理员也有不可推脱的责任。

所以敬业精神与好奇心驱使我走向杂物间。

进入杂物间，在一堆空箱子遮掩的后面有条小过道，接通了更衣室的排风口，狭窄的通道只能容纳一个人进出，打开灰尘满满的门板，费劲儿爬到最里面，就能看清更衣室的内部情况。

我先是小心翼翼地侧耳听，发觉是熟悉的声音后心下咯噔一响，又连忙摘下眼镜把它的两腿折起放到胸前的衣服口袋里，再揉揉眼睛，伸头仔细一看，里面的人竟然是我们队内目前最受人崇拜的中场球员白敬亭，和刚退役不久回到俱乐部任职一队助理教练的撒贝宁。

白赤裸着上身，好像在与撒交谈着什么，非常模糊，我耳朵都压上排风板了还是听不清，心下不由吐槽俩人play时声儿整得搁门外都能听见，聊正经的又这么心虚。

接下来他们好像聊到了不愉快的地方，只能看见撒低垂着脑袋直摇头，白嘟嚷了几句情绪逐渐激动，猛地甩手扔掉被汗水浸透得湿漉漉的球服，把撒逼退到衣柜前，两手一伸撑在柜板把身型稍小的他往中间圈起来，整个人很快压上去，又像是不满意他的挣扎般左手往上移扣住撒的后脑勺更加用力地进行动作，接着右手慢慢下滑，钻进了撒的衬衫下摆。

我在听到急促喘息声的瞬间捂住了嘴，对这突如其来的一切感到无比震惊。

为什么平日里看似泛泛之交的白跟撒会做这样的事情？

撒曾经是一名球员。

他15岁起就效力于MZ足球俱乐部，22年的时间把他从一个“冷板凳常客”磨练成了人见怂、鬼见愁的世界级中场大师，更成为掌控MZ王国的风流倜傥小王子。他的球技就像殿堂内鸿篇巨制的艺术，直击要害而不花里胡哨，是足球场上绚烂美妙的一笔，大家都知道如何防范锋线球员的走位，但少有人摸得清中场核心撒的传球轨迹，他通常出其不意，又富有想象力。在足球史上高手如云的那几年，他脱颖而出，成为与金球奖距离最近的中场球员。

直到他37岁退役那天，还为队伍打进一粒球，拿下三次精彩绝伦的助攻。

比赛结束后他直接向教练员请示发言，接过话筒当即说出退役的打算，然后垂下头看着左臂的队长袖标数秒，深深地亲吻上去，最终抬起右手猛地一撕，将摘下来的队长袖标传递给了被众人看好的九号前锋。

这个消息毫无征兆地录入摄像机面向全世界，呈现出来的东西使得大家猝不及防。球场的球迷为他流泪，为他鼓掌，为他欢呼；电视机前的观众震惊之余还在编辑朋友圈，大肆宣扬自己见证了一次不可思议的退役——如此简单粗暴的方式，没有任何人提前知道这件事情，没有任何可以给他准备欢送横幅的时间，甚至连看台上的解说员都目瞪口呆，难以置信地把双手搭在耳机上，久久不能自拔。

撒接受采访说自己跟铁桶阵、摆大巴这些让人感到窒息的防卫技术纠缠多年，也是时候回归生活修生养息。所以退役后轻松自在的他出去旅游了一段时间，完成消遣计划后又老老实实待在家里看那些曾经因为赛程紧凑而不能补完的经典赛事录像。心怀旧情的MZ足球俱乐部主席甄讳踢亲自上门拜访，苦口婆心地劝说三天，才把撒邀请回俱乐部聘作一队助理教练。

白是在撒回到俱乐部的第四个月报到的，我们都情切称他为“小白”，按洋气的叫法也叫“里头白”。他是一名大型球赛阅历不高却很有球商的中场球员，在二队的表现非常出色，但由于年龄的问题使得偏爱培养更年轻更有潜力的小将球员的高层频频陷入艰难抉择期，协会部门经过三次会议商谈才最终决定把他从二队升入一队。结果这个决定当然没有大家后悔，白不仅帮助球队成为俱乐部榜首的常驻嘉宾，自己也获得了大量赞扬与头衔。

白来到队伍后最先接触的就是助理教练撒。我们都知道他们关系和谐，但没想到可以和谐到如此地步。

从排风口的角度可以看到白进攻勇猛，撒被抵在衣柜前，进退不得。眼前的画面让人面红耳赤，我感觉我的脸颊温度持续上升，很怕自己发出什么尴尬的声响，两只手掌迅速捂住下半张脸，直起腰稍稍往后退几步。

“白……白敬亭！”撒指名道姓地出声制止，伸出右手，肘部向上一顶利用身位优势卡住白的下巴，我听见白闷哼一声，不由得感同身受地摸摸自己的下巴，暗自为他感到悲哀。白因为撒的动作一时间动弹不得，最后只能吃痛妥协松了手上摁住人的气力。

“把球服捡起来，马上。”撒挣脱开人的牵制，压低声线，以命令的口吻说着，同时大口喘气试图稳定呼吸频率。

球坛其实忌讳把象征身份和骄傲的球服以任何不文明的方式丢弃、放置，与相声界不能随意糟践大褂的不成文规矩如出一辙。对为足球贡献了多年心血的赤胆忠心的撒来说，这简直是足以让人火冒三丈的不可理喻的违规行为。

“撒老师。”白只匆匆瞥一眼地上的球服，很快又面向撒。他摸了摸自己刚刚被卡住撞得生疼的下巴，冷淡的语气不像往常与我们交流那般温柔：“你总是这样，我不想听你贬低自己。是你让我有了改变，我的生活因此而更有意义，撒贝宁在我心里就是那样好，所以不要贬低自己，别这样。”

“你是个正经球员，跟前辈说话要记得用敬语，不要忘了自己处在MG的身份，更不能这样对待足球，不能拿球衣来撒气……”

“不要转移话题，”白打断撒的滔滔不绝，稍稍修改了自己的措辞“我确实不该，但您不能让我这样生气。”

“难道不是你在我还没讲完事情的时候，就不分青红皂白地扑上来？感情是我给你的脾气提供支点是吧？”

白背对着我，微微一耸肩好似对此不屑，又慢慢走近调整了呼吸拿出衣柜里的衣服正欲离开的撒贝宁：

“谁知道呢？我又不是什么正经人。”

听到白的这一句，我实在忍不住，仓皇逃窜。跑出通道的时候还因为急迫而蹭上了灰。

我的良心不允许我往下打探。一路听下来，我能发觉自己的嘴角弧度正在不断上翘，死命拿手摁住，却连手都开始颤抖。我以为他们将要在这里打起来，还想着如何从狭小的排风口钻出去制止，甚至盘算着如果争执破坏了更衣室的物品需要报销多少才能赚取满意的油水。

哪知这俩人儿的氛围中满满是小情侣吵架的画面即视感。我的大脑正在快速运转，细细消化着刚刚获得的情报。

这真是太令人震惊了、太刺激了。

这可不是光扣工资就能解决的问题。

于是第二天集合晨练的时候，看着白若无其事地走进球场，我心下一刺挠，思来想去趁人未到齐的时候还是抓紧着凑过去。

“白啊，你觉得撒怎么样？”

他听着我莫名其妙的提问，停下扭动脚腕的热身动作，眨巴几下眼，双手攥紧往身后摆，抬起头看着我：“……你？”

“我的意思是，性格方面。”

“很愉快、很棒。”他含糊其辞地回复，“怎么问这个？”

“突发奇想。”

“不。”他摇头否决我的谎言，像是破罐破摔地拆穿了我，“你可是更衣室管理员。”

我暗自一惊。

“我的演技适合打多少分儿？”我半开玩笑打着哈哈问，顺手托了把滑落下鼻梁的眼镜来掩饰自己的尴尬。

“再练练。”

“对不起。”我咽了咽口水，为自己昨晚偷窥他们二人秘密而感到惭愧。

“没事儿。”他摇摇头，活动着肩膀前后挥了两圈，左腿一抬扭着脚腕把脚面压低，习惯性地轻松卸下队友从远处传来的高空球，踩在脚下来回摩擦，伸手搭在我肩上，靠近耳边：

“我要是不想别人知道，也不会在那里进行到三次。”

说完又拍了拍我的后背，嘴角勾起一抹深不可测的坏笑，起脚便带着球跑去集队，留我一人呆若木鸡。

之后我坐在休息亭里看一队队长与主教练商讨战术，过去很长时间，撒贝宁才姗姗来迟。他跟主教说明迟到原因后又蹲在地上绑鞋带，站在旁边的我只往下瞄一眼就僵了身子，手中用来画战术板的记号笔差点滑掉。

俱乐部这个赛季的球服没有设计立领，撒贝宁后脖颈留有红彤彤一片深深浅浅的印记，暧昧得有轻有重，使人看了想入非非。

我赶紧同他蹲下，跟他聊些有的没的，不着痕迹地大手一揽架在他肩膀上帮忙挡住了脖子后的东西，可怜的人还眨巴着眼一副糊里糊涂的模样。

-  
-

一来二去跟他们混熟了，一次庆功宴上我与白在阳台相遇，受俱乐部全员以及万千球迷青睐的MZ新星身穿白衬衫，挽着袖子露出线条结实的手臂搭在阳台栏杆上，优雅地把菠萝啤喝出82拉菲的感觉，在我好奇的追问下，像讲故事般一五一十地把他与撒的故事倾吐出来。

原来白的偶像是撒。

他从幼时就崇拜这名传控自如的中场大师，深受其影响爱上了足球，为了见到仰慕的偶像于是自学成才，死缠烂打着让父母帮忙报名参加足球试训班，极其顺利地从队伍中脱颖而出，随后进入了MZ青训营。

“我六岁开始看他踢球，看他脚下生风，看他快速变向，看他传控自如……在我的印象里7号位一直属于锋线，而他颠覆我的认知，并以他精湛的技术打败了我。所以我发誓向他看齐。”

作为一名21岁的年轻知名球员，他有积极向上的想法固然好。比白大了六年的我过去的认知里，足球竞争中最占上风的是高个子球员，因为他们的身体素质很有优势，往往能为球队做出贡献。

但当第一次，我在电视上看见身穿7号球衣的小个子球员，像操着一把锋利手术刀的资深医生，用一个接一个精准的传球破开对手后防线，杀得对方主帅抓无可奈何到抓耳挠腮。那是一场经典的球赛。MZ的核心7号站在亮如白昼的球场中央展开双臂，接受球迷撕心裂肺的呼号与真诚至上的膜拜，封神道路至此开启，MZ王朝的梦正式延续。

我很遗憾自己没有踢球的天赋，三脚猫的功夫只能允许我在俱乐部里打擦边球，不过至今我还挨着自己心爱的球队，与球员们近距离接触并成为他们的好朋友，已经幸运至极。所以我应该可以理解白在实现了能和偶像并肩作战的梦想的心情。

“但这是敬仰不是吗？”

“我小时候以为那是崇敬，直到长大了才知道那是喜欢。你可能不相信，我其实喜欢唱歌，但我没去考艺校，因为我当时升入了二队，在训练基地见到撒贝宁踢球，距离很近，但我想靠得更近点儿，所以我休学签了约。”

我没有立刻作出回复，趁他不注意，拿走他手中的菠萝啤，即使那玩意儿度数不高，但作为职业球员也不能过度放纵自己，在他满脸埋怨下我假意咳嗽两声转移话题：“过去撒没有退役的时候，我还只是个打理球场的，天天剪草。大家异口同声，都对撒满怀期望。很多俱乐部争相想要租借他，但我们主席没有给任何人机会。往夸张来说，过去谁拥有他，谁就拥有胜利。十五年了，很庆幸他一直留在这里。”

“不只是过去。”他的表情由喝不到酒的埋怨转为欢喜幸福的傻笑，“现在也是。他像是吉祥物，我甚至认为只要我拥有他，胜利就会死皮赖脸地跟着我。”

我“啧”了一声，撇着嘴开玩笑一样做出嫌弃的表情，心里想，陷入热恋的人真是太甜蜜了，仿佛世界都围着爱人打转，一切缺点变为优点，动不动就夸这夸那，时不时就疯狂臆想。

“你知道我那天躲着偷听，但我没听清楚，方便透露吗？我太好奇了。”我持着一种打破砂锅问到底的态度又问。

他眼珠子往左一转，像是回想到了糟糕的记忆神情稍带严肃：“也没什么，他老变着法儿把自己嘲得一无是处，这竟然是为了抬高我，很令人讨厌。”

我恍然大悟。自从更衣室窥探跟球场短谈之后，我深信白光鲜亮丽的外表下一定有不为人知的另一面。而他的回答恰恰证实我的猜想。他或许并不是我们看到的那样温柔，他也会有蛮横不讲理的时候，但他的不讲理通常体现在别人的无理表达上。白是个年轻气盛的孩子，思想开放，行为更偏向随心所欲。比如撒因为助教的身份经常跟球队的成员们走得很近，白看似毫无破绽，但当晚训练结束后总是会做些什么。否则撒身上不会留有一直好不了的淤青、印记。

果然白里头是黑的。

我回过神来，白正对着手机上下划弄。把手中的菠萝啤放置一边，接受着夜晚凉风的侵袭，我挠挠头，稍微有些为难，带着试探性的口吻说：“但你就这么告诉我了。”

“你是个能保密的人。是个值得结交的朋友。”

“谢谢。”

我俩趴在阳台的栏杆上，对视一眼，又转过去看距离不远的熄了灯的球场，短暂地沉默着。

“……那么，”我抬手摸摸鼻梁，又抹抹沾了雾气的眼镜镜片，“你们有没有就是……”

白盯着我，一言不发。我有些窘迫，他不明白我的寓意，但我又不能太直白去表达。好奇心果然能够害人，刺挠且迫切。

所以我灵机一动，伸出两掌，对着拍了三下。

当这三次掌声响起，他立刻理解了我的意思，匆忙把脸别过去好似呛到了般连连咳嗽，借着月光我这个戴“雾镜”的近视青年竟然能看出他脸上的红晕，一抹绛色也悄然爬上他的耳尖。

“对不起、不好意思，我唐突冒犯了，请不要向主教练举报我前天晚上在更衣室吃火锅的事情。”我心底哀嚎一声，连连道歉。

“不，没事儿。”他摆摆手，“那晚我也在。”

又是一阵沉默。

他抿着嘴，此前抓着栏杆的两手换成交叉紧扣，不久又松开互相摩擦。

“没有。”

“没有？”

“就是没有……没有那个。”他有些语无伦次，不知该怎么表达，双手想模仿我刚刚的做法，可是刚拍响一声就立马害羞地放下，左顾右盼地，转过身去拿起被冷落已久的菠萝啤：“我只是对他做些……就那些，点到为止的那种。”

我稍稍往后退一步。

我认为知道得太多了，即使是他自己主动告诉我的，虽然这也是在我的迫切提问之下。但我的管理员生涯才刚开始两个年头，我也还想在更衣室吃火锅。

白看出我的慌张，跟进我的步伐，伸手过来拍拍我的肩，像是安慰我that is OK.

聚会散场后滴酒不沾的我主动请缨帮助送白撒二人回家，白没有拒绝，点头默许的同时目光直勾勾盯向撒，醉酒的人抱着抱枕，身体软绵绵地陷入沙发里。我也实在不清楚为什么一个总调侃自己四舍五入年过四十的男人会如此可爱，散发着强大的魅力而不自知，对自己的身高向来自信的我看着当下情景，立马往前挪一步用后脑勺阻断了这灼热的视线。

大庭广众之下，我的里头白你长点心吧。

直到只剩我们仨的时候，才适时地往外走。被灌得醉醺醺的撒全身瘫软得如同水一般，安安静静地趴在我背上，双手无力地勒着我的脖子，动不动就往下滑，我只能把他的腿捞得更紧。白走在我们身后，大致是满脸的不高兴，因为我能感觉到后背脊柱发凉。他看的是撒，或者是背撒的我，谁知道呢。

走入地下停车场，一进到这个空旷冷清的无人之境，白立刻加快速度跟上我，手拦着我让我停下，搂住我的肩把我转过去背对他，然后轻手轻脚地接过意识模糊的撒。

等我转过来时撒已经是以被公主抱的姿势躺在白的怀里，还带着种莫名的熟悉感挪动着软乎乎的脑袋在他颈边蹭了蹭。白竟露出副吃了一惊的模样，像是很少被如此主动触碰过。于是这下意识依赖的动作对他很是受用，一米八的大个子笑得像个憨憨，旁若无人、胆大妄为地低下头去亲吻撒的脖子，满意地听到了微乎其微的呻吟，也感受到了怀中人的颤抖。

我摘下眼镜蹭着衣角假装擦拭，抬头朝上看，移动僵硬的步伐往前走，杜绝接受眼前暧昧的画面——开车开车，回家才重要。

扭动车钥匙，我把自动播放的车载音乐关掉，稍稍打开后座的车窗通风透气。白坐在后面，撒窝在他的大腿之上被温柔地圈在怀里。

“你腿会酸吧？”我委婉地提道。

“不会。”

其实我有想过，对于这个敏感的关系大家的看法会怎么样。可能因为深远持久的思想，有部分人们都不太可以认同，觉得这是伤风败俗的东西，从古至今或者延续到将来都不一定得到认可。

我想起来上次在训练场休息，偷拿手机出来刷抖音软件时看到的一个视频，是全国人大法工委代表的发言，他说，我国继续维持一夫一妻制。作为是个会yy那些勾勾又丢丢的妹子的男人，我还是为那些跟我们状况不一样的人感慨万千。

所以白撒这层关系想要公开并获得祝福，我个人认为是很难的。在一个这样的国内知名俱乐部，如此交往，总会引起些关注蛛丝马迹的旁人的注意，其实收得住一时，收不住一世。现在人人承认白是MZ潜力新星，主席团也尽力用最好的资源与团队去培养、配合他，所以上升期间他的职业、他的梦想绝对不能有任何阻碍。

他们会选择怎么走下去？

我很想问他，可欲言又止。

半夜的道路总是畅通无阻，碍着红绿灯的脸色车子开开停停，没有任何符合的比喻与描述，前一分钟等候完毕踩着油门倾注如流，下一分钟又在另外的十字路口戛然而止。

白突然开口，打破了车内的宁静：“我其实想让大家知道的，可我总把问题看得很简单。”

我吞咽一下，握紧了方向盘，没有说话。

“或许这真的是别人不能接受的东西，他们会去谩骂、去诋毁。作为前MZ球员，仗着前辈的身份，教导我为人处事，帮助我走过舆论，面向赞许……谁都不会想我辛辛苦苦走到这一步，又失足。”

“可我也不是没有考虑清楚，我真的喜欢，上杆子喜欢。我其实想让大家知道的。”

他断断续续以像在辩论赛上冷静陈述观点的口吻说着。很长一段话，不知道是说给清醒的我还是迷糊的撒听。或许是告诫执着的他自己，又可能感慨给静默看戏的空气。

这天属于一次里程碑式的交流，彻底拉近了我与他们的关系。自此我的身份可就不止更衣室管理员，还是一个通情达理、善解人意的像经纪人那般替他俩打掩护的小保镖。这非但不会让我升职加薪，还可能在暴露后饱受牵连。

但我支持他们，我心甘情愿。

-  
-

四个月后的国家比赛日如期而至。两支在足坛最有声望的球队即将延续他们的“爱情故事”。

今年赛季初两家俱乐部相爱相杀，分别爆料对方在主席换届后将买入更多球员以整顿球队球风。万没想到MZ直接大胆启用二队升上来的小将们，省下大笔钱财。而敌方卖出球星后又出尔反尔想着重新收购，兜兜转转都没能找到满意的人手。

一队新人满满，一队残兵老将。开赛前大家都在期待两支在某方面上势均力敌的球队能碰撞出什么火花，负责修剪球场草坪的老贾不止一次拉着我劝我考虑出钱为队伍下注，最后才无可奈何地在他鄙夷的目光中悻悻投入两百块钱。

当然，结果这又是一场令人目眩神迷的球赛。

MZ锋线整体无论是配合还是速度，都在日复一日的体能训练中获得有效提升，接过白出其不意的传球成功打入两个死角，却又分别被对方在上半场第三十二分钟和下半场第八分钟的进球追平，之后老队长负伤下场，白首次担起指挥大旗，看着队长亲手为他戴上袖标，全场的欢呼声更加强烈。

堪称神仙打架般的场面又持续了半小时，我们在敌方铁桶阵中迷茫了很久的里头白终于理清思路，变向到边路以两记精彩的弧线球剖开对手的后防线，帮助球队4:2大胜。

大家在欢呼声中奔向荣获“帽子戏法”的前锋射手，用近似叠罗汉的方法簇拥着他一齐倒地，周围都是摄像机连续不断的拍摄声响，阳光透射所有角落。我在替补席上坐不住了，手上激动得直颤抖——在如此紧张的比赛上，中场核心白敬亭发挥了巨大作用，四个冷静助攻！四个有效助攻！四个锁定胜局的助攻！作为一名年仅21岁的年轻球员，他用他唯美的艺术证实了自己、告诉了大家“MZ最具潜力中场大师”这个称号他当之无愧！

在这激动人心的一刻，我很想找真正的大功臣狠狠拥抱一下，毕竟他使我投入的二百块钱稳赚不赔。可摄像头捕捉的画面中迟迟不见戴着队长袖标的七号球员的身影。

我眯起眼睛看投影出来的大屏幕场面，疑惑地挠着头，开始东张西望地去寻找，最终看见远离了众人的白敬亭小跑至场边，大手一揽抱住在边线区域那儿等候多时的撒贝宁，圈住后者肩膀的手臂上，队长袖标的镀金图案经过太阳光线照射显得闪闪发光。

我莫名其妙地感觉到一阵哀伤。

那是一个很轻的拥抱，时间短到只有几秒，松了手的白意犹未尽，却只能转过身去迎接其他球员，跟撒连眼神交流都没能做到。

这样礼节性的拥抱使得互相传递的体温稍纵即逝，这样小心翼翼的场面当然也只有特别关注他们的人才能捕捉得到。全世界的目光都聚集在进球的庆祝上，关注点也在锋线球员打破纪录上，但我估计他们还是会害怕那些处心积虑的人看出端倪，所以从不敢用力抱紧，也不敢耽误多时。

我又想起白在车上用他那纯北京调调说的话，于是扭过头去看撒，他这时已经乖巧地重新坐回替补席，抱着战术板写写画画，喷了发胶的头发没有完全固定得住，有那么一小撮耷拉在前额，但他也不在意，目光始终集中在板上。

我知道他现在绝对不想看什么战术板。比赛都结束了，球迷要离场了，主教练也因为跑去敌方休息区嘚瑟而被拉回更衣室了，但他的心虚使得他甚至不敢看球场中央抱成团的球员们。

多事如我，多想问撒。

白承认了自己的心意。那你怎么想的呢？

十几岁就出来混的前MZ中场核心，我们最受人尊敬的小王子，几十年来历经沧桑，人类的言语使你方寸大乱，社会的庸俗使你不敢妄想。你站在这么近的地方，站在划了界线的边缘，渴望球队胜利的同时渴望着自己的接班人，最终却也只有一个散场时拥抱的机会。

我们都为他的助攻感到欣喜若狂；为他的被战术性犯规感到担惊受怕。可或许仅有你、唯有你，背地里会为他的伤心疼得寝食难安，哭得像小孩子一样，唯恐留下什么严重的后遗症阻碍这位年轻有为的球员前进的步伐。

你其实会不会也想着如果可以跟大家坦白，自己就能正大光明地紧紧抱他，直到球迷撤离观众席，直到球员离开更衣室。

浮想联翩、难舍难忘。

故事的后续果不其然又在更衣室里上演。我这次很识时务地履行职责，帮忙快速遣散打算还洗澡沐浴的球员，脸不红心不跳地撒着更衣室需要进行清洁打扫的谎，把除了白撒以外的所有人都带了出去。

我准备关上门负责把关的最后一秒，看见白拉着撒的手臂把他带进怀里，拉着人的手抚摸自己因为拼抢而受了伤的肋骨，把脑袋耷拉到爱人的脖颈间，像个委屈的小孩儿扭扭捏捏地撒娇。

比赛结束后球队需要按照惯例要接受记者采访，主教练带着白坐上了讲台。

“有传闻说你性取向偏男，很多人都表达过对同性恋人群的看法，请问可以说说你对于此的真实想法吗？”一名不知好歹的体坛八卦记者问，霎时整个会场鸦雀无声。

白脸色当即变得严肃。

“这很荒唐。”在主教练准备跳过这一问题时白出声回复道，“他们是不是很想找到一些TXL球员帮助他们充实八卦周刊的内容然后拿去大卖？这简直是一个歧视链，我认为现在这个社会是宽容的，如果想拿个噱头抢热搜，我觉着记者先生头上那顶绿色的帽子不错。”

听完白的发言，大家都在嘲笑那位记者，甚至有人讽刺地大声宣扬劝告记者赶紧放下工作回去看看妻子。我双手环抱、眉头紧皱，人们都在为白打抱不平，我却只注意白攥紧的拳头。下一秒一双手轻轻搭在了我的肩上。

是撒。

“……我想你一定知道我想问什么。”

听了我的话，小王子保持微笑，有些害羞意味地低下头，眉眼弯弯。

“他接替我是理所应当的，我很高兴。”他答非所问道，“我像他这么大的时候还很少能传得出威胁球，我在挨骂与讽刺中度过了三年，而他已经被万众敬仰。”

“你是一个辉煌。”我补充说明。这是改变不了的事实。

撒点点头，抿着嘴小声嘟囔了些我听不懂的话，抬头看看坐在台上讲解此次比赛球队战术的白，过几秒又低垂下来，掩盖性地抬手摸摸鼻梁骨。

“他也会是一个辉煌。这是注定的。足球和他在我生命里占首席地位，第二则是日常生活中不可缺少的增高鞋垫。”

“我完全不能割舍的两样、我心心念念的两样。我忠诚于MZ，听命于MZ，更希望MZ重回巅峰恢复往日辉煌。前提是需要一个有大局观的统治者，我希望白是。相信我，甄主席其实对我失望透了。”

听命。高层失望。

我张着嘴，没有说话。我似懂非懂，不敢深究。

-  
-

再一次了解到白撒二人有突破性的发展，就已经是在一年后。

又是半夜三更，白敲响了我家的门，那时爱鞋爱得如痴如醉的我正在擦拭我的宝贝AJ。

开了门映入眼帘的是衣冠不整的白，穿搭极其随便，双眼红肿，手背带伤，头发乱得有些蓬松炸毛，下巴长胡茬的区域微微泛青，完全一副为了什么事而身心憔悴以至于通宵达旦的样子。

我问他怎么了，他有点着急地呜呜咽咽，疯狂指着自己的手机，还使劲跺脚，说撒要跟他分手。

我原本放在AJ上的心瞬间飘回，感到阵痛。

把他带进门，我拿过他的手机，微信的聊天记录最后停在一个小时前：“发生什么了？”

“我不知道……今天在俱乐部训练还好好的，我问他晚上有没有时间，得到回复后我约他八点见，可他让我在外面等了俩小时……他不接我电话，只发来这个，哪儿行呢？怎么可以呢？”他像舌头打结似的磕磕绊绊说一堆，满眼都是不知所措，平日里在众人面前风光无限的MZ王子继承人，现在却因为王子突如其来的抛弃而狼狈不堪。

我不知道该说什么，我用自己的手机给撒打电话，屏幕显示无法接通。

我安慰白说他可能是一时赌气，先在我这儿住下休息，改明儿打理好后再到俱乐部当面和解。

但其实我可能知道，也应该明了，在一年前盛大的国家比赛日新闻发布会上，撒的那番话寓意着他们迟早有分道扬镳的一天。

但我不能因为自己的判断去伤害面前这个即将22岁的年轻人。他一定会很伤心，也一定会很失望——他与足球处在撒心中首席地位。他可以放弃功名利禄与撒远走高飞，撒却更多的是想帮助他成为辉煌。

当然，如果没有所谓高层失望这一说的话。

不出人意料，撒跟俱乐部请了一星期的小长假。白在打不通电话的第三天按捺不住地跑去撒的家企图寻求合理的解释，结果撒不仅远离他的触碰甚至把他拒之门外。我们可怜的里头白碰了一鼻子灰，时间过去三天了他还是什么都不知道，对突如其来的一切感到一头雾水，他没有做错任何事，却莫名其妙变回了单身汉。

“上星期在更衣室，他还说，2020年的MZ是我的天下，是我的王国。胜利属于我，追捧属于我，连他也属于我……”

“我不知道撒老师怎么了，他究竟怎么了？他不想跟我一起捧甲级联赛的冠军杯了，他甚至不让我进他家门儿。”

“撒贝宁就是个爱情骗子。”

白紧紧抱着我，期期艾艾地倾吐他的委屈，红肿着眼、满脸哀怨地把脑袋埋在我肩膀，泪水浸湿了我的居家服。

我想，他可能不会再快乐了。

-  
-

后来的2021年注定不平凡。

我们23岁的MZ里头白宣布他要结婚了。

家里人给他安排了一个大家闺秀，是不知道突然从哪儿冒出来的青梅竹马的儿时玩伴。

我百思不得其解。

距离分手才过去一年不到，曾经撕心裂肺成天抹泪的小核心不爱撒贝宁了？不要小王子了？也不知道是谁总说这辈子不放手、怎么着都得挽回，作为职业球员狼狈不堪的那些日子还想着酗酒，我抢酒瓶子时脸部都不知道挨了多少拳。

撒贝宁成为了芳心诈骗犯，白敬亭你也不是什么正经人。

我怒气冲冲跑去白家里，熟练地从门口地毯底下拿出钥匙，进门一吼，出现的竟然是与他订婚的姑娘，站在客房门口睁大双眼看着我。与她交流过后才知道，白因为感冒发烧躺在房间里续命，而她自己其实作为一个天生爱自由的人也不愿意结，但奈何是家庭婚约，先婚后爱，如此草率。

走前我上楼走进了白的房间。他前额垫着冰袋，脸色苍白、眉头紧皱，嘴唇因缺水而严重干裂。我想那姑娘应该也不好意思婚前有过多接触，便好心想着帮忙扶起躺在床上软绵绵的可怜人，准备喂水喂药。

我刚碰到他的手就被他反过来握住，作为一个高烧不退的重病患者他的力气竟然还能如此之大，我挣不开，着实丢人。下一秒我看见他嘴唇轻微蠕动，像是说了什么，我把水杯放好，低下头侧耳去听。

“撒……”

“撒贝宁。”

“撒老师。”

一声接着一声微微弱弱，却犹如千斤巨石般砸在我心上。

叮嘱些事情过后，我跟姑娘道了别，匆匆忙忙走出这栋房子，远离了这个伤心之地。

我已经29岁了，这是我自从前年MZ夺得亚洲杯后第二次流泪。它像是断了线的串珠，滴滴答答打湿我的衣领、落在方向盘上。

没出息、太没出息。为了别人的爱情难过伤心，而自己却是即将而立之年还没有女朋友。

当时我想，作为一个身价九千万并在五环内买了两套房的成功人士，白真的是太吝啬了。

还在屋里聊天时，那个姑娘无名指上戴着的婚戒引起了我的注意。

我无礼地请求她摘下来给我看，在仔细的观察下我发现无论是大小还是外观都有点像男款，往内圈儿一看，有一行短而细的英文字母。

“Le Petit Prince”

按照官方旗舰店的说法，那是2020年独一无二的限定款。

能在五环内买房的白敬亭怎么这样吝啬。

……

你是不是真的很喜欢？生病昏迷着时别人友善的触碰都能默认成是他，下意识地抓住然后念叨他的名字，永不疲倦地重复说他是如何天神下凡般拯救你自卑且丧气的灵魂，教导你怎样在比赛场上大放异彩，承诺说如果联赛取胜就一起高捧冠军奖杯……甚至你连戒指都顺着他的喜好。

我们向往自由说一不二的里头白是有多破罐破摔，是有多心灰意冷才心甘情愿接受家族私定的婚约，他都要结婚了，他都生病了，他的小王子还狠心不来看他，小王子你知不知道，这个年轻人渴望你、服从你，爱你爱到无以复加。

日夜思念、梦里相见。

-  
-

白的婚礼在告别了2021年后如期举行。隆重热闹，富丽堂皇，满汉全席。

我被邀请做礼金登记。

撒贝宁进来的时候我稍微一愣，又很快握住了他伸出来的手。

“好久不见，”他客套地说着，从口袋拿出礼金红包：“混得不错。”

他大步流星地走进会场，丝毫不受任何影响。我看着他的背影，又连忙去翻邀请函名单，“撒贝宁”三个字出现在其中。但我没有想到在这种时候他会出现，毕竟在他一年前通过申请去执教B队以后，我们已经有太长时间不能交流，连同白也一样。

撒永远是这样一个人，永远是自己一个人。

相比我跟白，或者别的所有人，大家总能拥有倾诉的对象，但撒好像没有。白确实跟他在一起，但知道的有关他的事情其实少得可怜，也不曾真正了解过他，就好像他还是球员时期连资讯都少得可怜一样。他把自己的生活故事跟心理情绪隐藏得很好，从不表现在别人可以察觉的地方，他是个很棒的倾诉对象，但也不会把自己的东西当做筹码去任意宣扬。

我们都认可他的教学方法与处世心态。

却从不了解他的生活。

我相信即使过了这么久，白也还是会缠着他的心上人讨要合理说法。所以当经过新郎单独化妆间听到动静时，我立马心知肚明地跑去拿来厨房特有“闲人免进”的牌子摆放在通往化妆镜的路上，然后自觉站在门口把风，顺便做回偷听老本行，一系列动作极其熟练。

“我不是真的想跟她结婚，你是不是误会什么了，跟我说行吗？”白急切地解释，屋里传来一阵衣服相互摩擦的声响。

“撒老师你能不能听我解释。”

“是我的问题，错不在你。”撒开口以一种打趣的口吻打断他，“蜜月时间记得控制一下不要太长，MZ需要你，新赛季他们买回了一些新人，你要时常带着他们好让他们快速适应环境。”

白愈发迫切，语气中满是请求的意思：“您别这样，我不带行吗？我不踢了，我不要那些头衔，您只管说不想我结婚那我就不结，然后咱俩还在一块儿，成吗撒老师？”

“……不要让新娘等急了。”短暂的停顿过后，他一句话将白拖进黑暗深渊，把所有的可能性都变为零。

一声巨响传出像是踩到了某些东西，撒从房间内出来，没有任何惊诧的表情，跟被正脸撞见的尴尬的我打了个照面，最终扬长而去。

白喘着粗气，在房间里肆意宣泄，大手一挥将化妆台上所有的东西扫到地面，正当他欲踹沙发出气，我跑进去从背后伸出两手用力环抱住他，企图不让事态往严重的方向发展。

“新娘子打扮得很漂亮。”

“你会是一个非常帅气的新郎。”

婚礼紧锣密鼓地进行着，我们里头白在大家的欢呼与掌声中闪亮登场。24岁的年轻中场球员顶着一头寓意在球坛混迹风风火火的酒红发色，身着如同他的姓氏般黑白相衬的西装逆着灯光走上台来。

就像多年前我在电视上看见的那场重播赛录像，教练启用换人名额，换下中场老前辈，于是那打着发胶的小个子替补球员才得以拿到第一次出场的资格，身披七号球衣，从休息室走向球场，全场的灯光打下来聚集在他周边，解说员在解说席上介绍：小将撒贝宁稚嫩的脸庞写满自信，看来对这场比赛的胜利志在必得。

我们的小将他不仅在球场上呼风唤雨，生活中也能进行他认为的合理的安排，志在必得，出现在每个角落。而有时候令他左右为难的选项，常常只需要别人轻微的推动，即可分出胜负。

在我还在神游时，美妙的音乐响起，曾经跟我进行过短暂交流的新娘盘起了及腰的长发，挽着父亲的手臂迈着小步款款而来。

二位新人交换对戒的时候我还特别注意地睁大了眼去看，2020年的限定款已经换成了2022年的流行女款。抠门如他，白把小王子藏了起来。

牧师待二位宣誓完毕退到一边，白向前一步张开双臂搂住新娘，周围一片欢呼热浪，曾几何时，这样的场面或许出现过在白的梦境里，但对象应当一直都是他放在心上的小王子。我在心底感慨着，随众人一起鼓掌，给予他最诚挚的祝福。白紧紧抱着新娘，头埋在她肩上，身子一抽一抽像在哭泣。

我抿起嘴，眨着眼睛，低头下去看刚刚花童走过时撒在地板上的零落的花瓣。

作为朋友，我多想爬上那高高的主持台，拍拍年轻球员的肩膀，告诉他别哭，不要哭。

…你这样真情实感地热泪盈眶，是在哭诉什么呢？是否因为终于拥有了一段真挚的爱情，年纪轻轻获得了人生大满贯？

不，不是的。你刻苦铭心的爱恋已经离你而去，你是在哭身不由己，哭你这么迫切地追寻，却没有圆满的结局。

可世界上的很多事情，都不会让人如愿以偿。

大家都摩拳擦掌等着新娘开始抛花球的环节，我扭头去跟身旁的朋友交流，不经意间看见了撒。

他没有任何动作，与人群格格不入，独自站在角落灯光照不到的地方，泪流满面。

——共事四年的时间，我终于看到了真正的撒贝宁。

我其实一直猜测，远在2019年那次新闻发布会之前，俱乐部高层就找撒谈话。

他说得对，甄主席对他失望至极，我相信他。

他真的不是不爱，他只是在面对俱乐部高层的质问下、“好心”帮助下，做出了他为难很久的选择。

撒太执着于大局观。他一直效力于MZ足球俱乐部，是MZ赤胆忠心的名将，他嘴上说着白月光与足球并排而立，实际还是更加关注MZ的地位走势，也更想看里头白戴着队长袖标在球场上威风凛凛的模样。作为天才珍惜天才，撒断定他的白要接他的班，带领MZ走向光辉，这样的风光无限他不愿使它消失殆尽。

所以让一位如此天才的世纪球员为了他放弃功名利禄？他深知自己无德无能。

-  
-

2022年的冬天相当凛冽。

这是白婚后第四个月，如此狂风呼号的清晨，我照例三件套，站在白独居的住所门口瑟瑟发抖。

撒刚交往的男朋友是我打过几次照面的B队助教，姓何。他用撒的手机打电话给我的时候，我正在为自己打算卖掉的AJ标二手价。

何说，他凌晨夜里去到酒吧的时候只在吧台拿到了撒遗漏的手机，酒保告诉他撒被一个戴着黑帽子黑口罩的高大男子半拖半抱地带走了，他不知道对方是谁，只能没有目的性地干着急，犹豫很久才决定打这个“骚扰电话”，让我帮忙留意。

也许别人不知道，但我很清楚那是谁。

以前藏钥匙的地毯已经被撤走，我急忙拍打着紧锁的门，听见巨大动静的白竟然还只是冷静地发了条信息，告诉我备用钥匙在左手边的花盆底下。

我打开门，匆忙赶上到二楼，进入房间。先是酒的气味扑面而来。除去酒味的房间内便是萦绕着一阵沐浴露的香气，原本摆在电视机柜台上的花瓶早已被打翻在地碎成残片，衣物被乱扔在地板与床的边沿，被子与枕头歪歪斜斜，床单上红白痕迹斑驳点点，整个空间一片狼藉。

我下意识深呼吸，微微踉跄着走到床头柜前，拿起那上面一个白色小瓶子，粗略查看底部的药效说明，脑袋嗡嗡作响。

联想到的结果确实让我有些受不住。

白瘫坐在房间的一角，赤裸上身袒露结实的肌肉，肩膀有明显类似被啃咬的深痕，他手里拿着刚开了封的啤酒，身旁是横七竖八的空啤酒罐。

“你不要告诉我。”我拿着瓶子的手微微颤抖，药瓶子上面写了药丸的具体数量，但瓶内目前空无一物。我猜到了大概，但我并不很想从他口中听到描述。

“不我要说，一定要说。”他打着酒嗝，故意地抚摸脸部被用力抓挠留下的点点血痕，“就像你看到的那样，该做的我已经做了。”

“酒吧是我去的，人也是我带回家的，但药是回来下的。”

“他太清醒了，三颗都没能消磨他的意志。我把他往床上拉，摁在那儿，对，就那儿，喂完了，没绑，门被我上了锁，他没有办法。”

“我让他看那枚戒指。他戴上了，还答应我永远不会摘下。”

“因为我告诉他我说，你摘一次，我多做一次。我总会找到你。”

白一字一句地陈述着这件近乎残忍的事实，脸上带有酒醉的迷糊，却笑得满足。

“……你疯了。”我摇摇头，颤抖着手，脚步踉跄，尝试在短时间消化信息量，这简直丧心病狂、无可救药。

“你别这么说。”白眨了眨迷蒙的眼，紧盯啤酒罐，转动手腕过来看自己戴在无名指上的另一枚2020年限定款戒指，“我爱他。”

“你知不知道你这样做……！”

“我爱他。”

“我爱他。”白一次次的强调重复把现场氛围的冰点降到最低。他抬头看我，用眼圈泛红的双目看我，以哀怨满满的眼神看我，让我话到嘴边说不出，使我不知所措。

你怎么还敢堂堂正正袒露你的神情，可怜巴巴得就好像长期以来受委屈的是你一样，好像你光明磊落得什么恶习也没沾染一样。当你决定走极端的道路去做一些事情的时候你往往已经处在冷酷自私的边缘，你把你心驰神往的未来徒然打破。

结了婚的人怎么能是这样的呢？

我低下头不去看白，恰巧裤兜里的手机微微震动，掏出来一看，是微信MZ会议群里新发布了两条信息，说B队主教练撒跟助教何主动请辞离开，选择投奔新东家YS足球俱乐部，无任何违约条例，签署合同即日生效。

“你不知道你做了什么？”我走到他面前蹲下，把手机屏幕的亮度开到最大，义愤填膺地摆在他眼前。

“他永远不会回来了。”

时间像是进入了短暂的停止，我们都没说话。

白的表情难看至极，他紧皱眉头撇着嘴，将手上的易拉罐捏到变形，最后往身边地板重重一砸，剩余在瓶内的酒水激荡着洒出来。

“我昨晚就知道他要走，也知道他隐瞒了他有男朋友。我请求他别离开，喊他考虑调遣过来带一队，他想也没想脱口而出就是拒绝。”他毫无感情波动地倾诉着，眼底全是血丝，满脸疲惫。

他悻悻抬起双手遮住挂了彩的脸，整个人蜷缩在满是酒水的区域，伤痕累累，无法自拔。

我拿起白的手机，是和撒的微信聊天页面：

-我求求你。

-不要放弃我。

-你不能离开俱乐部。

-那是你我一起生长的地方。

白的讯息简短而绝望，撒却未曾搭理。

因此这怎么会是我的错。他总这样自以为是，擅作主张地把我推开决定了我的后路，他没有过问我任何建议，也不曾考虑我一星半点，全程我就像个无知的小孩儿，被自视成熟的大人安排在他认为可以实现梦想成就辉煌的地方。

你完全不知道。

你以为人人向往的光明。

却是我诚惶诚恐的黑暗。

十点俱乐部有一场集训，所有梯队都要参加。我看着已经昏睡过去的白，无可奈何地找了个借口向主教请假，又跟独自在二人新居等候的姑娘发了个简讯，再叹着气弯下腰把他胳膊搭在我肩上将其扶起，三厘米的身高差距竟已能让我微感吃力。房间的窗户开了一个小缝隙，狂冷的风从那儿挣扎着钻进来，使屋内更增一分凉意。

我怎么拯救你？我的里头白。

我怎么帮助你？我的小王子。

之后新闻报道某足球俱乐部管理不当导致球员外出过夜不归，猝死赌博场。MZ因此加强了对俱乐部上下的人身管理，直到新赛季开启，白撒二人都再无瓜葛。

我心想，一切都要结束了。

-  
-

这是白作为中场球员在2025年新赛季打入的第一球，在比赛的最后关键时刻力挽狂澜，拯救了这支在半决赛上处于被动的MZ球队。

我从替补席上一跃而起，抱住身边的主教练疯狂嘶吼，跟他开玩笑似的抱怨自己刚刚紧张得咬破了手指。

白面向摄像头做了自己的官方庆祝动作，激动地举起双手大声呼号，然后亲吻了从草地上抱起的官方用球，又撩起衣服把它塞进怀里，再轻轻拍拍因为放了球而鼓起的腹部，继而跑向场边观众席积极响应大家的喝彩。

全场静默几秒钟，接着掌声雷动。

大家都知道这意味什么，大家都在祝福他。

只有我暗自感慨，我们27岁的核心球员终于要成长为参天大树，当两年前宣布退役的老队长亲自把象征使命的队长袖标戴到他手上，意味着他即将要更努力地去奉献自己为球队遮风挡雨。

“恭喜你我的朋友，”等他下场回到更衣室后，我祝贺他带领球队进入到总决赛，又把干毛巾递给他，“明天上午九点前就要进到会场集合，你一定要好好休息，做充足准备，西装熨得笔直点儿，作为少见的拿到亚洲足球先生的中场球员，会有很多记者慕名采访你的。”

白没有答话。

我转过身去正要重复提醒，却看见背对着我的他挺直了身板，盯着手机一言不发。

我只看到页面上有一张撒的照片。

其实多年过去，至今看到有关撒的新闻，他还是会完整地从头看到尾。在现今社会逐步接受同性恋情的前提下，无乱不欢的新闻媒体爆料在午夜的街边偶遇功成身退的YS退休教练撒，被跟拍的照片里，他与身高、年龄都相仿的何站在路灯下，相视、相拥。

白的神情相比过去的哀伤来说，多了份淡然。

我知道白看似毫无涟漪的神情中，映射的其实是内心糟糕到极点的悲伤。他应该会想问，为什么那个他奉若神明的偶像，不愿意与他并肩前行，不愿意等他功成名就。

为什么那个在街边正大光明拥抱撒贝宁的人不能是白敬亭。

我之所以爱上足球，是因为6岁那年在电视上看到了你，从此才有努力的方向与目标。

所以如果仅仅因为我的前程，我的婚姻。

只要你说。

我可以抛下一切，义无反顾地奔向你。

“很奇怪吧？我的偶像竟然是这样的。”只剩他与我的更衣室里，他呢喃着打破宁静，“他竟然是如此的，残酷无情、有始无终，躲得远远的，看我奔赴前程。”

“可你还是那么爱他。”我挑着眉打趣道。

“那当然。”

我轻轻笑着，声音充斥了整间空旷的更衣室，被无限放大，传有回响。拿起清洁用具，我开始着手打扫卫生，任由白摆弄他的手机，再也没有一句话。

-  
-

坦然、释怀、意难平的心有不甘。

就像六年前他抱着撒在车后座里一样，满脸的温柔满眼的钟情，接受怀里小脑袋的磨蹭，伸手轻抚人脑袋左侧的凸起，然后在他耳边一下一下地重复：

“可我也不是没有考虑清楚，我真的喜欢，上杆子喜欢。”

Fin.


End file.
